THROWN AWAY
by Nigelcat1
Summary: Dumbledore believes that Voldemort only made 3 Horcruxes and 2 have been destroyed. Harry Potter must die so that Voldie can never return. So his death is arranged.
1. Chapter 1 - Not Needed Anymore

THROWN AWAY

J K Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

Chapter 1 – Not Needed Anymore

Harry Potter wasn't of any use to Albus Dumbledore – anymore. In fact, it was Dumbledore's opinion that Harry Potter didn't need to be alive. It would be better if he were dead then at least Dumbledore could seize what was left of the Potter fortune, put a permanent end to an Ancient and Noble House and all of the worthless fools who belonged to it and last but not least, put a permanent end to Voldemort once and for all.

You see Albus Dumbledore had created Voldemort so he would again defeat a new Dark Lord and become a hero for another generation and have unlimited power. However, Tom Riddle had proven to be stronger than Dumbledore expected and since Dumbledore had been fighting the war his way (which he really started not Tom)…well drastic steps had to be taken to win. He set a trap, cast a bit (okay a lot) of dark magic and the not-as-smart-as-he-thought Tom Riddle had fallen helplessly into it. Dumbledore had won not in the way he had originally planned because the baby Harry Potter survived and was made into a Horcrux.

Dumbledore quickly recovered from this little setback and proclaimed Potter as the Boy-Who-Lived, hid him away from everybody for the boy's safety, sent him to a place of true hell where he would be raised an abused, malnourished, unloved, actually hated child who knew nothing of his heritage and true place in the world. The boy was raised to KNOW NOTHING and wouldn't even when it was revealed to him that he was a wizard and known as a hero in the new and exciting world he was returning to.

However, all of that was carefully choreographed by Dumbledore from sending the naïve, uber faithful to Dumbledore, Hagrid to take him shopping, indoctrinating him to hate Slytherins (who were bad, wicked, etc.) and yearn for Gryffindor and begin to worship, adore and obey without question Albus Dumbledore "the greatest wizard since Merlin" and all of the other propaganda thrown at the boy from Hagrid to the Weasleys.

Harry's magic had been sabotaged due to his treatment at the Dursleys and once Harry Potter came to Hogwarts, he had been spelled with all sorts of charms, hexes, curses and illegal potions to not only further weaken him but make him reckless, absentminded, lazy, indifferent to learning and tending to goof off (which was reinforced by his arranged "friendship" with Ron Weasley) and have no interest in learning anything (worthwhile at least). He also had many loyalty charms cast on him to want to associate with only the Weasleys (and then later the Mudblood Granger when Ron did his job too well and was causing both of them to fail), not to ask questions or seek help and most important do all of the worshipping, adoring and _**trusting **_Albus Dumbledore to a fault and his own detriment.

But Dumbledore hadn't stopped there. Magic was done to all of the teachers at Hogwarts to "not notice anything was physically, mentally or emotionally wrong with Harry" much like it was done to Harry's neighbors, teachers and police. Even the medi-witch Pomfrey was spelled to only treat him for only the obvious injuries of the moment and not to treat him for anything else, let alone help him with the obvious malnutrition he suffered from, the noticeably broken and not healed properly bones.

The most important people (other than Dumbledore) such as Minerva McGonagall, Harry's Head of House, never helped him because as she was told constantly and repeated like a zombie "Albus has his reasons for Harry's treatment and Albus is never wrong and we all must obey him completely."

Severus Snape on the other hand had been spelled to see only James Potter, his mortal enemy who had bullied and nearly destroyed Snape's life (all with Dumbledore's blessing) and not the boy who was all that was left of Snape's "only love" the lovely (but really naïve and spelled Lily Evans). Dumbledore had tricked Snape into spying then serving Dumbledore totally as well as vowing to protect Lily's/Potter's spawn with his life. It was bad enough Harry was considered to be a veritable clone of James Potter in his physical looks but just to complete Snape's utter hatred of the boy (and because Dumbledore was a sadist bastard) the curses on the boy's glasses negated all chance of Snape liking the boy or feeling pity for him. Snape of all people should have picked up on the boy's abuse but hadn't.

Harry never had a chance. He was merely a pawn in Dumbledore's great scheme and now…he just wasn't needed anymore. The reason he wasn't needed was because Dumbledore knew Tom Riddle had made three Horcruxes. The first had been a diary Tom had during school. It was finally found in the Chamber of Secrets when Harry went to save Ginny Weasley's life. The second was Slytherin's Lordship ring and Harry was the third.

After saving Ginny Weasley's life, Harry had freed Dobby the house elf and made an even bigger enemy of Lucius Malfoy, which was never a healthy thing to do. Harry had been sent back to serve another summer of pure hell at the Dursleys and ten days after school ended Dumbledore had finally found the ring. He happily destroyed it and now the only thing holding Voldemort's essence on this earth was…Harry Potter.

It was so easy to arrange. Vernon Dursley would be finally allowed to do the one thing he had always wanted to do, namely kill Harry Potter. He had "accidentally" come very close to doing so in the past but due to the monitors placed on the boy, Dumbledore always arrived just in time to "save" the boy and warn Vernon of the consequences. He'd cast another restraining charm on Vernon to "curb his enthusiasm" and heal the boy's injuries, the ones his own magic couldn't heal due to the severity of Vernon's excitement. The little bastard had nearly died eleven times due to physical injuries, near starvation and malnutrition and severe illnesses which the Dursleys only treated by throwing him into his cupboard until he recovered. Now there was no need.

So to speed things up so that Dumbledore could collect "his inheritance" he went to the Dursleys and removed the restraining charms and just for good measure added a few more hate charms directed to Harry. He also obliviated any trace of his ever going to the Dursleys or sending them money every month for Harry's "special care" only to pay for his keep. Other than that, the Dursleys would only remember seeing him once since Harry's placement with them when he arranged for the money to be paid. Again nothing concerning Harry's treatment could be traced back to him. He did the same with Arabella Figg, the Squib he had placed to check on Harry. Her memory was modified to say she never witnessed any abuse being done by the Dursleys other than Harry being dressed so poorly and made to do chores "But all boys have chores, don't they" she could testify to when asked.

He then went back to Hogwarts to observe his monitors and wait for the "happy news" that Potter was dead. He had already removed the magic preventing the neighbors, police and primary school teachers from not seeing Harry's abuse or how the Dursleys had always treated him. No doubt Vernon would try to hide the body but then Dumbledore would arrange for it to be found and…well things would be all tidied up and as usual Dumbledore would come out innocent as a lamb.

Two days after the removal of the dark magic, the monitor tracking Harry's life force had melted. It sounded an alarm and a gleeful Dumbledore went to observe Vernon's handiwork. Much to his surprise it wasn't Vernon who killed Harry but Dudley and his gang. Petunia had sent Harry to a shop to get him out of the house and so that Dudders and his fine, upstanding little friends could indulge in one of their favorite games – Harry Hunting.

They waited until he came out of the shop carrying the bags of eggs, cartons of milk, soda and cream, as well as a few glass jar items so that when they attacked him, all of the items would be broken and Harry would be doubly punished when he got home not only for fighting but breaking everything.

Harry left the shop heavily burdened. They pounced and all four boys began beating the stuffing out of the helpless boy. However, unlike other times people actually watched and noticed. A shopkeeper called the police and a few brave individuals started yelling at the boys to stop but received curses for their trouble from the rude boys. Two of the boys had brought their cricket bats and were whacking Harry with those while Piers and Dudley used their fists. Finally Harry fell to the ground and all four boys started kicking him in the ribs, stomping on his arms, legs, hands and then Dudley gave the death blow.

He started jumping up and down on his frail cousin's torso. He hadn't done that before and he wanted to try it. Despite some people coming over to order him to stop, his friends rudely told them to bugger off as the "victim" was nothing but a worthless freak who deserved this treatment and more and "We give it to him every chance we get and Mr. Dursley gives up money for the movies and McDonalds afterwards" a smiling Malcolm informed the audience.

About this time an off-duty policeman arrived and he tried to rescue Harry. The wail of sirens was heard as the man received reinforcements. Another shop owner had been filming everything on his videocam. It would make the national evening news as well as the newspapers. The lead in/headlines would be tell how four bully boys brutally and ruthlessly beat another boy to death in the cruelest of manner. Nothing Vernon could do this time would save any of them especially after what Malcolm told everybody.

Thus, the entire country would hear the story of the sad life and tragic death of Harry Potter. Hermione Granger, Dean Thomas, Colin Creevey, Sally-Anne Perks, Justin Finch-Fletchley and other Muggleborns at Hogwarts and alumni were shocked at the news. Amelia Bones had been tipped off by Muggleborns who worked at Scotland Yard and she brought a full investigation team to assess the tragedy. It was the worse scandal since…well most Magicals couldn't think of anything this bad happening for decades.

As usual Albus Dumbledore expressed shock and indignation at the "misfortune" and swore he would not rest until the guilty were brought to justice. Actually he had no intention whatsoever about doing anything as Amelia Bones would only find the dead body of the boy and all examinations were being done by Muggles who would probably not find anything incriminating against Dumbledore.

Dumbledore had changed the wards on 4 Privet Drive making them into simple protection spells "which failed upon Harry's death by Muggles" and anything else which was found would not reflect his magical signature because he had used some very dark charms to disguise his signature and that could be blamed on Death Eaters. He couldn't be charged with anything in Harry's death and that was all that mattered.

Because of Harry's untimely death, Cornelius Fudge never did his bi-yearly inspection of Azkaban and thus Sirius Black never saw the _Daily Prophet_ showing a photograph of the Weasleys on holiday with their pet rat. Actually that photo would never be printed as Harry's death was the main news story whereas the Weasley holiday was only a fill-in for a slow news day.

So that was the end of Harry Potter and Dumbledore could turn his attention to other more important things – like creating a new Dark Lord. He couldn't tell people the how and whys of finally defeating Voldemort yet he now needed a new foe who would be frightening and powerful enough to use as a villain but one easily defeated by Dumbledore. He had so much to do but all the time in the world to do it.


	2. Chapter 2 - You Lost What

J K Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

Chapter 2 – You Lost What?

The broken body of Harry Potter was not given an autopsy or at least a proper one. It was evident how he had died and the only thing which had been done was to x-ray the body to establish the full extent of his injuries. Dumbledore had arranged for that to happen.

So Harry's body was kept in the morgue until it could be claimed by his next of kin. The fact that his only next of kin were being investigated and/or were currently residing in jail delayed any decision in the matter. Minerva McGonagall had been charged by Dumbledore with the sad duty of claiming the body for proper burial by Magical Britain but not until things calmed down as the Muggle news media was making too much of a deal of the tragedy. The boy was dead and the body would eventually be released so until then and not to make waves, Dumbledore thought it best to leave the boy's corpse with the Muggles.

Since Dumbledore had other more important things on his mind, Minerva kept having to remind him. Basically to shut her up he allowed her to get the body (by any means possible) and arrange for a very private ceremony, by invitation only, because Dumbledore didn't want the funeral to become a media circus. That sounded right but in reality he wanted the boy to be forgotten as soon as possible.

McGonagall and Filius Flitwick went to claim the body. They were going to ignore any and all Muggle regulations and just find it and bring it back to the Hogwarts Infirmary for Poppy Pomfrey to prepare him for burial. It was a foolproof plan except for one little thing. The body was missing.

Filius had the good sense to fetch Severus Snape because they needed either a qualified legitimist and/or some Veritaserum to find out what happened. Albus couldn't be bothered as he was off doing his duty as Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, or as was said by certain members of the Hogwarts staff behind his back, terrorizing the world.

Snape hadn't wanted to come and Filius had to "convince him" using a strong charm. But Snape had arrived and helped interrogate a few random Muggles and the Hogwarts trio found out some very disturbing information. The body had gone missing sometime after the "autopsy" (which was done the day of his death) and six days later when it was going to be released to a private charitable organization who provided burials for the homeless and/or people who had no next of kin or families without money to bury their dead. Since the kid's death was so high profile…well the hospital was keeping mum until the police could try and find out what had happened to it.

The next week saw the trio frantically looking for the body and the news soon leaked out that _"Harry Potter's grave was robbed before his burial."_

"That has to be the most ridiculous not to mention badly written excuse for a headline I've ever read" Snape opined. Most people agreed with him especially Amelia Bones and Cornelius Fudge who started their own investigation. Since Dumbledore had been very busy terrorizing the world he didn't hear about it until three days after it was reported as that had been when one of his fellow ICW members (who just happened to despise Dumbledore) finally allowed it to be brought to his attention.

Dumbledore couldn't return to Britain for such a paltry reason but he did have Fawkes bring McGonagall, Flitwick and Snape over to Geneva for a "staff meeting" and to chastise them for letting things get out of hand.

However, things still died down because as sad as it was, nobody cared. People still thought Harry had permanently defeated Voldemort on October 31, 1981 but he hadn't done anything for them since. In fact, as it was gleefully being spread about by his enemies (mostly Malfoys) he was the Heir of Slytherin and had been responsible for several students being petrified and nearly causing the death of a Pureblood girl (even if she was a miserable worthless Weasley she was still a Pureblood). Worst of all HE SPOKE PARSELTONGUE and it was well-known that only the very darkest of wizards spoke that evil language, You-Know-Who himself being the last known one.

In other words Harry Potter was being trashed and vilified and it would have only taken just one word (or sentence) by Dumbledore to defend him and save his reputation but…it would never happen.

By the time September 1st of what would have been Harry's third year rolled around, he was basically forgotten, except by Draco Malfoy who loved taunting Potter's "friends" and other Gryffindors. But even that got old quickly.

Percy Weasley was the Head Boy and he never let people forget it. Since there was no Harry Potter to get into adventures and be given "tests" by Dumbledore or tortured and abused by the student body and assorted teachers, the year was going to be dull and it was. Poor Percy didn't have an opportunity to go down in history as the most exceptional Head Boy ever, which had been his greatest desire (next to becoming Minister of Magic), but he would get a good job at the Ministry and thus be on his way of having a stellar career and definitely a much better one than his father.

The "friendship" of Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger soon ended. The only things they had in common were being Gryffindors and "helping Professor Dumbledore help Harry Potter" by clinging onto him like a leech, keeping him totally isolated from "non-desirables" (meaning everybody not in Gryffindor and even most of the people in that House) spying on him and reporting every little thing he did or thought back to Dumbledore.

Ron wouldn't speak to Hermione except to demand to copy her notes and help him with his homework which meant "give me the answers" or even "do it for me" and then threaten her if she wouldn't help him. If she didn't she knew what would be the consequences one of them being that the Twins would "prank" her unmercifully unless she did.

In desperation she went to McGonagall who, much to Ron's great shock and horror, read him the riot act. When he threatened to report McGonagall to his mother who would in turn get her in trouble with Dumbledore _because the Weasleys were his greatest supporters and he always helped them out and would actually punish McGonagall for treating the Weasleys like they were…Mudbloods…or something equally as bad_.

"Mr. Weasley" the strict and very angry McGonagall told him "You and even your family are not…needed anymore…or at least for the foreseeable future. With Harry Potter dead and with no Dark Lords on the horizon…well…let's say you all better look for a new source of income. Also you better start to study as you will need to get a job someday and if Miss Granger does your homework for you then you will never learn anything."

Ron, being the brainless fool he was went off in a huff and sent a letter to his mother telling her a different version of his talk with McGonagall. He then went to the Twins and told them some rather strong lies concerning McGonagall and especially Hermione and demanded they defend him. It was then the Twins turned on him and told him the facts of life.

"You better listen to the old hag because she's right. We're all back on the Hogwarts charity fund and without the money Mum was receiving from Dumbledore for Harry – not to mention the pay you were getting – well it looks like Ronniekins will have to get a part time job this summer if he is to have any pocket money" Fred told him.

"You are on your own so stop bugging Granger. We sort of like her and if you really know what's good for you, you'll start treating her better" George added.

But Ron was Ron and although Molly did send a very nasty howler to McGonagall which she received the very next day during breakfast in the Great Hall, the smile was soon wiped off Ron's face as he was summoned to the Headmaster's office and not for the reason he thought. McGonagall and the Twins had been correct and now Ron had lost 50 points and had to serve two weeks detention with Filch.

Since Hermione had heard the howler she stopped talking to Ron and began to try to make friends. It was very hard for her to do because of her abrasive personality and the "job" she had been doing for Dumbledore. Neville was the only one in Gryffindor who talked to her (civilly at least) although she did manage to talk to a Hufflepuff or two and one very lonely second year Ravenclaw girl named Luna (Looney) Lovegood. Malfoy taunted her at every opportunity but at least this year Gryffindor and Slytherin didn't share as many classes as they used to when Harry was alive.

Third year went quickly and with the really dumb vendetta Ron Weasley declared against Hermione Granger (which consisted only of himself), nothing interesting happened. One of the reasons for the vendetta was this year Hermione had gotten a familiar, a rather ugly kneazle, ginger in color and with a pushed in face. It had been love at first sight and she called the cat Crookshanks. Even her roommates liked the cat.

Ron demanded that she get rid of her cat – or else! He knew the ugly thing (ugly because it looked like Hermione as he told the girl) was going to eat his rat Scabbers. Since six other Gryffindors had cats as a familiar Hermione ignored him – although she did tell McGonagall about the threat. McGonagall once again read the riot act to Ron and then called his attention to the fact that "rats were not an acceptable pet to have at Hogwarts."

"Since you are so afraid that Miss Granger's cat and not the other six cats are going to eat that raggedy creature, then I suggest you keep it confined to your room or send it home" McGonagall told him. "Also if anything – anything at all – happens to Crookshanks you are the most likely suspect and you will be punished. Do you understand?"

Luckily for him this time he did and kept poor Scabbers in his room. Ron was almost ready to admit defeat and was so depressed that he actually started studying and making a decent attempt at doing his homework. He did it poorly but at least he did it and was in great danger of actually learning something.

Then just as exams were almost done for the year Ron's prospects and those of his family brightened considerably. What he considered great good fortune was shock and horror to the rest of Magical Britain.

It was during dinner in the Great Hall when Severus Snape clutched his left arm. The stoic wizard had even let out a cry of pain because it had taken him by surprise. Snape, Dumbledore and the other Heads of House left the Great Hall quickly and Snape still clutched his arm. Most of Slytherin House knew what this might mean and some dared to hope while others were frozen with fear.

The Weasley children knew what it could mean because they knew Snape was a Death Eater. Percy, the Twins and even Ginny felt fear and panic but Ron…well he smiled because now Dumbledore would need the Weasleys and Ron's future was once again rosy.


	3. Chapter 3 - Impossible

J K Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

Chapter 3 – Impossible

Yep old Voldie was back and back with a vengeance. It took several days for Severus and the other Death Eaters to be called but when they were…let's just say were they in for a surprise – a horrible, impossible and devastating surprise. And best of all nobody would or even COULD tell Dumbledore anything about it. Severus Snape couldn't because…well he was in a heap of pain and would continue being in such pain for a long time. He would never return to Hogwarts – at least alive.

It was the same with all of the other Death Eaters. Most of them had been dreading the call which they knew was coming due to their marks darkening but when it had actually happened…let's just say that Lucius Malfoy was also in a heap of discomfort right along with Snape.

Best of all – in Voldie's opinion at least – no one "officially knew" he was back as who was going to spill the beans. Not Dumbledore because he had no proof and definitely not Voldie's "faithful" and because of the way the dark mark had been set up, Voldie could control whether or not the mark darken. His faithful imprisoned in Azkaban had howled with glee (well only Bellatrix howled and the others just cheered if they were still sane enough) when the mark darken but before an Auror could investigate it had soon gone back to the faded thing it had been since October 31, 1981. The faithful were told they had all just dreamed it and thus the warden didn't bother to report it to the Ministry of Magic.

Voldie was still going to continue his crusade (Dumbledore had proclaimed it to be a war) but now he was going to run the crusade a lot differently – especially when he finally found out why he had suddenly gone insane, started recruiting the dregs of the earth, allowing atrocities to be done and believing in that wretched prophecy when he had never, ever believed in them before. No, now he could once again think properly and Magical Britain wouldn't know what hit them!

So how did Voldemort come back you may ask? Did he get a body of his own or was he inhabiting the back of a victim's head like he had done in Harry's first year? Hmmmm…let's just say it was a bit of both and it started in the Chamber of Secrets.

A Horcrux is not just dark magic it is a very complicated yet simple thing which nobody has ever really investigated thoroughly because usually just one Horcrux was made because it was thought that only one, carefully hidden, was necessary. Even Herpo the Foul the acknowledged inventor of this dark magic had only made one or at least as far as anyone knew. Herpo had died but had his Horcrux been destroyed? It was opined _by the great minds of wizardry_ that although he invented it, he might not have invented a way to get his body back or revive himself. No one knew – or cared – because Herpo didn't leave notes or books because he carefully guarded all of his inventions and was even more secretive than Albus Dumbledore.

Dumbledore considered himself one of those "great minds of wizardry" and it was his most well-kept secret that he dabbled in the darkest of magic from the time of his relationship with Gellert Grindelwald and ever since "they broke up" and he always would. He was just very careful never to get caught and he never would because that was just how he arranged it and…who would ever believe that the Leader of the Light could be…evil. Voldemort for one and anyone with a brain and who knew Dumbledore for what he was.

Contrary to what Dumbledore thought, there were a lot of people who saw him for the real wizard he was. Mostly they lived out of Britain but because Dumbledore was so careful and so "convincing" that it was difficult to get any evidence against him. In fact Voldemort had started his crusade – his rebellion – to fight against Albus Dumbledore and what he was trying to do the Magic and Magical Britain. Due to Dumbledore's publicity machine and his never getting caught, no one would believe it as most of Voldemort's first followers were dead and not by his hand as it was rumored.

Mr. "Great Mind Wizard" had been studying Horcruxes since before Tom Riddle's birth. Dumbledore had heard about them from Gellert and even after their breakup they both kept looking for the books, the rituals and anything that could possibly help them to create one for their own use. Gellert had prospered and gone on to bigger and better things but Dumbles still kept searching without success until Tom Riddle came to Hogwarts.

Dumbledore could never prove it and Tom had been secretive and sly but Dumbledore thought Tom had found a book. Herpo spoke parseltongue as did Salazar Slytherin who, before helping to found Hogwarts had done a lot of traveling as had his father. It was just possible that the fabled _Book of Secrets of Herpo the Foul_ had been found by father or son and had been hidden away in the Chamber of Secrets until Tom Riddle found it.

When Harry "defeated Voldemort" in 1981, the baby had been made into a Horcrux. Dumbledore had been ecstatic to finally have proof. He didn't know how it had happened but since Tom Riddle had made one and had planned to make another one using the child of prophecy to do it, it probably meant that he had made at least one more because Tom did believe in the magic of numbers and had received the highest grade in Arithmancy in centuries, surpassing even Dumbledore's mark.

Ergo, Tom would use three, five or seven. From what Dumbledore had learned about Horcruxes, it was possible for a very strong, powerful and dark wizard to make three BUT not even Dumbledore could make five and definitely no one – not even Dumbledore – could make seven!

However, since the mark had darkened, it probably meant one of two things: Voldemort had to have made one…or more…Horcruxes or the Slytherin Lordship ring hadn't been one just cursed and hidden to protect it from others finding it. There was a third possibility but Dumbledore refused to consider it. But he had to because Harry Potter's body had been stolen. Harry just might still be alive.

According to the prophecy "neither could live while the other survives" only Voldemort could kill Harry and vice versa. The prophecy had been a fake, concocted by Dumbledore to destroy Voldemort. Dumbledore had created Voldemort using some very dark magic, made him into the evil creature he had become so that when Dumbledore finally got around to defeating him he would be hailed as an even bigger hero than when he had defeated Gellert.

Unfortunately, Tom Riddle had been too powerful and despite the magic used on him he was WINNING. Since Albus was conducting the war on "his terms" to prove that in the end he was a merciful, benevolent savior he couldn't suddenly say "oops, I made a mistake, kill all of those evil Death Eaters" without blowing his legend. So the prophecy had to be invented, overheard and Tom forced to believe it. It had been a long, hard campaign but it was the only way to kill him off. It was supposed to have killed off young Harry but hadn't and instead the kid somehow became a Horcrux. Some days nothing went right!

The more he thought about it the more he was confused. If Albus Dumbledore couldn't make more than three Horcruxes than Tom Riddle couldn't either. If all three Horcruxes had been destroyed then Tom should have just disappeared and gone to hell like he should have since his last anchor was gone. But maybe it didn't. The wraith could have held on, had help getting a body and BLAM – he was back. If that was what had happened then Dumbledore had to find him and kill him before he wised up and tried to make another Horcrux. Who knows Tom just might succeed where Albus failed.

The other option was that Harry had "recovered" from being horribly killed because as per the magic of the prophecy Voldemort hadn't killed Harry so therefore Harry couldn't be killed by anyone else. Maybe the prophecy wasn't a fake, because Trewlaney hadn't recited the prophecy exactly as Dumbledore had spelled her to. However, it was "close enough" and Snape had heard enough of it to tell to Tom and lure him into the trap Dumbledore was setting – for the Greater Good. Therefore, the kid's magic just might have healed him like it had done so many times before. Harry had been close to death so many times before, but either Fawkes and/or Dumbledore had saved him just in time.

NO. NO, NO, NO, NO! That was ridiculous. Albus refused to believe it. It was impossible because - well because he said so and he was never wrong! But then where had the body gone?

Harry HAD TO BE DEAD BECAUSE ALL OF THE MONITORS IN HIS OFFICE HAD BEEN DESTROYED. His trust vault had been absorbed into the Potter main vault. If by some impossible way he had revived enough to be alive, he would have simply been found and treated by the hospital staff and it would have made the news as the boy had been misdiagnosed or made a miracle recovery or something of the sort.

Also if his magic had brought him back to life, he would have been able to call for help as it was unrealistic for the boy to get up and sneak out of the hospital as he had no place to go but back to the Dursleys. It would be a very stupid thing to do on his part but he had been spelled to return to the Dursleys as no one would ever rescue him as Albus had seen to that.

Unless someone did rescue him, but again _there was no one who would do it as he had no one! Absolutely no one! Dumbledore had personally arranged it all, ergo nothing could go wrong and there would never be any chance of rescue for the boy!_ So there!

However…just to be safe…perhaps he should start searching for the boy if the impossible had happened. Although the boy had been dead and _gone _for a year, Albus could easily spin a tale which everybody would believe as gospel because it was Albus Dumbledore saying it. So subtle inquiries were made but since the trail had gone cold nothing could be found.

Since Snape hadn't come back from "his case of wizard's flu" Dumbledore had to find a replacement. He wanted Horace Slughorn to come back not only to teach Potions but so he could pick his mind (literally) for information on Horcruxes. However, Horace had left the country and hadn't told anyone where he was going. He even stopped corresponding with his many protégées and friends but no one other than Dumbledore became suspicious. He wondered if Tom had found him first.

Despite Snape's disappearance, Dumbledore still had an ace up his sleeve. He had the children of the Death Eaters in HIS SCHOOL and he had no problem taking advantage of them as he had done since he officially became Headmaster of Hogwarts. He started with the child most likely to know what was going on – Draco Malfoy.

Lucius Malfoy had been conspicuous by his absence as it was said he had a severe case of dragon flu and had to be quarantined until he recovered and then had a long period of recuperation ahead of him since it was very dangerous for an adult wizard to catch this disease. Draco would be going home for the Christmas holidays and could spy for Albus.

Dumbledore would bet the lives of five followers that Tom was staying at Malfoy Manor since Tom's personal home had been destroyed after his defeat. The wards and Fidelius Tom had placed on his fortress had fallen upon his death. Dumbledore and his most trustworthy followers had swooped in and checked it out. Then after looting it of anything of value or interest, Dumbledore had it leveled to the ground and then it was spelled silly. No one would ever again be able to enter the grounds or remains of the house (except Dumbledore) due to the evil magic cast on it. After the Ministry Unspeakables had cast their magic, Albus snuck back and did "his thing" and he was confident that not even the talented Tom Riddle could undo Albus' magnificent magic and if he tried he would die a painful death.

As usual, Dumbledore had the house elves monitoring all outgoing and incoming mail of both students and staff. He knew that most of the Death Eaters' children knew the Dark Lord was back but were told not to mention it to anyone. Then nothing more was said by the parents or the children EXCEPT for Draco Malfoy because such things didn't apply to a Malfoy.

Even though he had only received one letter from home advising him of Lucius' "dragon flu" Draco knew the Dark Lord was back and he began to brag to his housemates just how important the Malfoys were to the Dark Lord. To hear him speak, the Dark Lord couldn't survive without the Malfoys and soon the war would begin again and this time they would win in mere weeks.

Then Lucius (and thus Draco) would receive many rewards and honors for his services and Lucius would be named Minister of Magic. A new order would begin and blood traitors, Half-bloods and others would be put into their rightful place (in the mud and filth at the feet of their betters and Masters, the true Purebloods) as slaves.

Since no one knew anything, Draco took the liberty of embellishing the Malfoys' part in the new order. No one could call him a liar and he thought what he was saying was probably true anyway once the Dark Lord took over. So he bragged and then bragged some more and thought he had a captive audience and that everyone believed what he said was true.

But no one really did, not even Crabbe and Goyle. Draco spoke but no one really listened but since he never noticed no one was in danger from Draco of anything other than being bored. Dumbledore, however, was a different matter and all avoided him as much as possible especially since the loss of Snape. Snape had been their only buffer against the rest of the school especially Dumbledore's Gryffindors. Now the Weasley spawn were beginning to throw their weight around and attacks of "pranking" increased against the Slytherins and Ron Weasley was strutting around like he was as rich and powerful as Draco Malfoy and causing as much trouble as he could.

Draco had been summoned to the Headmaster's office. He told his housemates he was deciding whether or not he should go as "No doubt the old fool wants to grovel before me and ask my help in negotiating a merciful death with our Lord" he boasted. No one believed him for a moment especially when everybody obeyed a summons to the Headmaster's office. Draco announced that he would humor the old has been and grace his office with his presence but "I won't help him one bit and, in fact, I look forward to seeing him beg for mercy when the Dark Lord tortures him. He left accompanied by Crabbe and Goyle.

"Is Draco really that stupid and that naïve that he thinks the Dark Lord needs the Malfoys – especially him?" Daphne Greengrass asked Blaise Zabini.

"This is Draco we are discussing and yes he really is that stupid, naïve and oblivious as to what is really going on around him. I can't wait for the day when he finds out differently."

And that very day would be the day as when Draco returned it was evident by the glazed look in his eyes and the tone of his speech that Dumbledore had confounded him, spelled him and maybe had even Imperiused the dope. Crabbe and Goyle confirmed the suspicions as they hadn't been allowed in the office and had to wait for Draco to come down "And he hasn't said a single thing since" which meant yes, he was compromised.

Then the Slytherins really started worrying because every day another Slytherin was called to the Headmaster's office and it was plain to see that Dumbledore was doing another type of "recruiting" to get his information.

The owlery wasn't any use because the Slytherins knew that any mail sent and received was being monitored by house elves who reported anything unusual immediately to Dumbledore. All Hogsmeade privileges were "temporarily" revoked until further notice due to an unexplained danger. It probably wouldn't change until all Slytherins had a personal meeting with Dumbledore to "chat" or in other words, they were spelled to betray their parents.

However, it was Daphne Greengrass who came up with an idea how to circumvent the Headmaster's plans. It was very dangerous but failure would not be an option. As many Slytherins as possible had to escape the school and Dumbledore's control. It had to be done that very day as Goyle was scheduled to meet with the Headmaster today, which meant that tomorrow, it would be Daphne's turn and only she could arrange the escape due to an oath of loyalty one of her father's allies had given to the House of Greengrass.

It was now or never.


	4. Chapter 4 - Can't Kill Me

J K Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

Chapter 4 – Can't Kill Me

The physical form of the Dread Dark Lord Voldemort sat in a throne-like chair. He was reading the Daily Prophet, which he found highly amusing. He was indeed staying at Malfoy Manor, but only until his new lair was renovated according to his needs and wants. A very frightened house elf approached the throne and timidly asked "Does Master Dark Lord require his breakfast?"

The Lord thought for a moment and then replied "I'll have a fluffy three egg omelet with cheese, mushrooms, black olives and diced sautéed shallots, with four pieces of the same bacon I had yesterday, a bowl with mixed fruit, two pieces of hot toast with butter and you better bring the tray containing jellies and jams. I'll have a pitcher of milk and a carafe of cold water to cleanse my palette. Then I shall shower, dress and decide who I will torture today." With that said, he dismissed the elf, got up from the throne and went over to the small table he took his meals at. Within a moment, his breakfast appeared on the table and he tucked in.

Despite being officially dead, he was enjoying life at the moment. Excellent, well-prepared food – as much as he wanted – with numerous choices and things he had never eaten before. He was slowly but surely regaining his strength, was living in luxurious quarters, was wearing the best of clothing and struck fear into the hearts of many, especially the pompous, inbred, conceited Pure-bloods. Yes, life was good and would only get better.

He was free, finally free from Dumbledouche's manipulations, schemes and most importantly, magic so dark that Voldemort at his worst wouldn't attempt to use it. However, it had taken a year to get the frail, malnourished, abused body he now inhabited to an acceptable state of health. He and the body would have stayed dead had not Tom Riddle had such a strong will to live. He knew that life could be sweet, although the boy didn't, but Harry Potter was learning fast in the past year.

It all went back to the Chamber of Secrets, when the much-spelled boy had finally stabbed the diary and Tom's first Horcrux was succumbing to the basilisk poison. Such was his fear of dying (for good reason) that the soul had to enter into the boy's body as the Phoenix tears were curing him. If was Tom's only chance. However, only a part of the soul was strong enough to break free and enter the boy's body. Fortunately, the Phoenix didn't notice the entry of the soul, so an exhausted piece of soul had survived.

It wasn't until Harry had finally been sent to the Infirmary for treatment and rest that the soul piece (which will be referred to as Tom2) had recuperated enough to regain consciousness. He was snooping around the child's head when, low and behold, he found another piece of his soul situated in the boy's brain. A reunion of sorts was commenced and that is how Tom2 had found out from Tom7 that Harry had accidentally been made into a Horcrux. Tom7 gave a short but informative, not to mention shocking, account of Harry's short life from the night it happened, to his outrageous life at the Dursleys and his school years at Hogwarts.

The most interesting tidbit was that Tom2's diary, which he had given Lucius Malfoy for safekeeping and to the guard with his very life, had been dropped into the Weasley girl's cauldron at the book shop for the sole purpose of wreaking havoc on the children of Hogwarts. Lucius hadn't been told what the diary really was, only that it was a _**very important magical artifact**_, and Lucius should be honored to care for it.

Tom2 was so angry that he woke up Harry for a moment before the exhausted boy managed to get back to sleep. "If he was so afraid of getting caught with this magical artifact, he could have hidden it in a hollow tree or even a Muggle bank vault until it was safe to retrieve. Wait until I get my wand on him."

"At the moment, we don't have access to a wand, as the boy's possessions were quickly snatched away by Dumbledore as soon as his trinkets revealed the boy was dead" stated Tom7. The kid has an invisibility cloak inherited from his father, grandfather, etc. I think it might be one of the Hallows. He also has, or rather had, spells and curses limiting his magic as well as a number of loyalty potions as well as other potions that limit his quality of life. Also, I believe that Dumbledore knows that he is a Horcrux and definitely knows the diary was one."

"Journal! It is a journal – only girls have diaries" Tom2 shouted.

"Well Samuel Pepys and John Evelyn wrote DIARIES" Tom7 replied.

As the two argued, they didn't notice that Dumbledore had entered but that was probably due to the silencing spell he had placed on himself. It was only because Dumbles started to speak very softly to the boy that both Horcruxes stopped and listened. Dumbledore pulled out his wand and started waving it over the boy in intricate patterns. "He's spelling him again so stay absolutely still and put up your Occlumency shields" Tom7 hissed.

The spell casting only took a moment and Dumbledore softly whispered to Harry "Well that should hold you during the summer. The Dursleys are still furious with you for the incident with the Masons, so expect an unhappy and difficult summer." With that said, he turned and left.

It took 2 & 7 a long time to recover enough to throw off the spells Dumbledore had placed, but at least they had thrown them off no doubt because they were together and could put up a better resistance than poor Harry. He had the spells increased enough to get him through the summer until he returned to Hogwarts and the potions could be administered.

"Was it just me or did you feel the smugness of the old coot" Tom2 asked.

"Of course" Tom7 replied. "Even though I am not as strong as you, despite you now being a splinter of yourself, the smugness, happiness and the grandfatherly persona just penetrated the air, although I believe he has the staff, students and his minions spelled to not notice it. But I have and so will you."

Tom2 thought for a moment before saying "We have to get the child away from Dumbles, the – Dursleys is it – and those minions of Dumbledamnit who keep the boy isolated."

Tom7 added "If you think they are bad – and they are - just wait until you come across Molly Weasley. She _almost _makes one grateful not to have a mother. Just think Echidna with a very loud voice and you have the Weasley matron. Oh, just for your information, she was Molly Prewett before she married that milky toast Arthur Weasley."

"I thought the Weasley clan were all brave and good examples of wizardhood" Tom2 asked.

"They were but several either died of old age, were killed in the war or ran for their lives to another country. Only Arthur stayed in Britain and married the community broom as Molly Prewett was known as before her marriage. It was said then and still is that she potioned the hell out of him as he is a totally changed man."

The two Toms spent the rest of the school term bonding with Tom7 updating Tom2 on what was new in Magic, the latest laws passed in the Wizengamot and what gossip he knew. Neville Longbottom had informed Harry about the Wizengamot, laws, etc. but Dumbledore had found out (thanks to Ron Weasley) and obliviated him concerning that as well as the useful gossip Harry heard from Lavender and Parvati and going to, in and out of classes. Thus Harry remained as indifferent to what was going on and Neville was spelled to not tell Harry anything.

Finally Harry was sent home to the untender mercies of the Dursleys. Tom2 was totally shocked at what the boy was put through but as Tom7 said, "There is nothing I could do and probably you can't do anything either, at least not here, because Dumbles has it spelled out the wazoo and even the Ministry and Goblins can't find the boy while he is at the Dursleys."

However, the two Toms noticed that for some reason the wards had dropped and the Dursleys became even more abhorrent than usual and Tom7 started to worry. "They have never been this bad before. Also the only way the wards could drop is if Dumbles ended them. Something is going on and I have a bad feeling."

Then the day came when Harry Potter was beaten to death in front of witnesses. The two Toms started to panic because if Harry died, so did they. However, after a lot of what little magic the two could perform, they felt a small spark as Harry was placed in the ambulance. Since it had been evident to the Muggles that there was no way the boy could have survived, no resuscitation was done and the only autopsy had been the x-rays. Harry's breathing wasn't registered as the doctor was concentration on the boy's bones. He was horrified concerning the abuse he had found beginning sometime during infancy. When he submitted his report, all hell broke loose and the press had a field day.

Harry was placed in one of the refrigerators that keep the dead from decaying too fast. There was enough oxygen to keep him alive and since he once again lived, his magic started repairing some of the damage. But it was going to take longer than usual as having died, Harry's magic wasn't yet up to the task. The two Toms helped as much as they could and Tom7 remarked that many of the spells, curses and potions on/in the boy had ceased when he died.

It was found out later that Harry had been dead long enough to register at Gringotts. Despite having a forged Will or two, the Goblins adhered to the Will of Harry's grandparents so the trust vault was added to the main Potter vault. Therefore, there was no way that Dumbledore could ever access any of the Potter funds. He was forced to leave Gringotts ASAP so that he could throw the biggest temper tantrum in his entire life – after putting up special wards so it couldn't be detected by the Ministry. A very small earthquake was noticed by the British government but no cause could be found.

After two days in the morgue, Harry regained consciousness but was so weak he didn't notice where he was and frankly, didn't care. The two Toms knew he was in no condition to totally heal himself but they didn't want to alert anyone to the fact that Harry still lived BUT agreed that he had to have help to survive.

Tom2 had an idea. "What was the name of the house elf the boy freed from the Malfoys?"

"Dobby."

"Do you think he would come if Harry called him?"

"Yes, he worships the boy but who wouldn't after serving the Malfoys and then being freed."

They conferred a bit more until they made a decision. Using all the magical strength they had left, they accessed control of Harry's voice and called out "Dobby" and in about two seconds, the elf appeared.

"Don't speak" the voice of Harry Potter said. "May I ask a favor of you?" and without waiting for an answer Harry said "I have been…murdered…but somehow managed to survive. But I believe I am still in great danger – from Dumbledore. Is there some place where you could take me that no one knows about, get me potions to heal, get some nourishing food and NOT TELL ANYONE that I am alive? I know it is a lot to ask of you but…."

Before Harry could finish, Dobby had gently popped the Great Harry Potter out of the dark, cold place where he lay and off to a place of safety.

"With luck, he will survive and so will we" stated Tom7.

Everything depended on the recently freed house elf.


	5. Chapter 5 - The Great Escape

J K Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

Chapter 5 – The Great Escape

The Marauders were not the only people to find secret ways to leave the school. Cyrus Greengrass knew of a few and had trusted Daphne with this information but only on the condition that she use it in emergencies only. Now was definitely an emergency!

Her best friend and "partner in crime" was Tracy Davis who unfortunately and been "interviewed" by Dumbledore, and there were few persons she trusted enough to share the secret and in some cases feared that they would betray her to Dumbledore. Pansy Parkinson was one of them.

Pansy was many things but was not a fool. She knew what was going on and feared for Draco and some of the others. From what she had heard about the Dark Lord, he would blame Draco for allowing himself to be used by Dumbledore despite the old coot dosing, spelling or even the use of the Imperious on the Slytherins. Since it was getting closer to the holidays, Dumbles was interviewing as many as three students per day. She had to escape but didn't know how.

There was only one person in the front of the alphabet who had not been interviewed. Millie Bulstrode had been in the Infirmary for several weeks due to having a serious case of Muggle flu. How she had acquired it was unknown but because it was a filthy Muggle disease, it took longer to heal than a magical illness. Apparently, Dumbles had forgotten about her, but would soon remember.

Pansy just happened to walk in to hear the conversation between Millie and Daphne regarding escaping from the castle and doing it tonight. "I want in" Pansy said after Millie agreed to help Daphne. "I know you don't trust me – and with good reason – but I don't want Dumbledore controlling me. If even one of us makes it out, we can warn our families and maybe the DMLE will believe Daphne." For once they believed Pansy and decided to let her in on the plan.

The plan was simple except if anyone noticed a bunch of Slytherins amassing at a certain point far away from Slytherin House, word would soon reach Dumbledore. Therefore, they had to leave separately and only in ones or two. "Say out loud that you are going to the Library or for a fly or something and then go. Keep away from the portraits and suits of armor as they report to Dumbledore. If one of us is captured, we are all doomed."

Only certain people could attempt to go, such as trustworthy upper years who were most at risk and a few of the younger years who were siblings of those at risk or from families who Dumbles "suspected" were dark and held allegiance to Voldemort. Unfortunately, since Daphne was scheduled for tomorrow's interview, there wasn't much time to contact everyone and again, large groups of Slytherins heading in stealth towards a certain area where Slytherins were not known to "lurk" would see the plan fail.

Therefore, as much as it pained her, Daphne had to make a difficult decision regarding who could go. "The plan is for some of us to escape, alert our families and the DMLE and have Aurors raid Hogwarts and find out exactly what Dumbles is doing."

"What happens after we leave the passageway leading us to Scribners?" 4th year Jason Flint (and brother of Marcus) asked.

"We summon our house elves. If anyone doesn't have an elf, I'll see that one of mine is available to take you home. Now does anyone have any other questions?" Daphne asked. Since no one did, they were all told to go to dinner and take NOTHING other than their wand. You also had to leave your familiar behind as that would tip off that you were leaving. Poor Millie hoped her cat Sophie would be cared for by someone until she could be rescued.

So it was off to dinner with the further order of "Try to be relaxed and not show signs of nervousness or fear" which of course was easier said than done.

Meanwhile, Ron Weasley was again trying to force Hermione to do his homework. "Voldie is back so Dumbledore will be needing the Weasley services – and not yours – more than ever. Besides, you main duty was to help Harry and ME with our work so we wouldn't fail so you better get back to doing the ONLY thing you are good for."

"If you will recall, and your excuse for a brain probably doesn't, Professor McGonagall told you that if you don't do the work yourself, you will never learn and no one but you can help you with the OWLS."

"OWLS are next year, so you can do my work this year and give me notes, etc. to take my OWLS. Now are you going to OBEY your betters or SUFFER the consequences" Ron asked.

The stunner Hermione sent at Ron answered his question. She then reported to McGonagall, who then really laid down the current law to Ronald B. Weasley.

"I understand that you have once again started annoying Miss Granger, actually ordering to not only do your homework but to create an easy to understand notebook so you can just read it and pass your OWLS?"

"Is that what that bushy-haired, bucktooth bitch told you? Well let me tell you what really happened and you'll see…."

"Mr. Weasley, I believe Miss Granger as she swore on her magic that she was telling the truth. Would you care to do the same?"

"Ah…" Ron stalled trying to think up a convincing lie. "I don't, I don't know the wording for the swearing so I can't swear…."

"I will be glad to enlighten you, Mr. Weasley" McGonagall replied. When Ron started to go so pale that his freckles seemed to shine, McGonagall took pity – the only pity she would show him – and read him the riot act – for his own good. It was mostly the same speech she had given to him before, but then she added another warning.

"Although your family are staunch followers of Dumbledore, they have their uses just as you have yours. However, you main purpose, which you did poorly on, was to keep Harry Potter away from _undesirables_ and…."

"But you He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named IS BACK, so I am going to play an important part and should be given…."

"HE may be BACK, but Harry Potter is STILL DEAD" she added sharply. If you must know the truth, and you better listen to me well and believe it, Miss Granger, by her intelligence, loyalty, special talents and is a powerful young witch, is infinitely more useful in the upcoming war. To use a rather vulgar Muggle term, you, as an individual, are just cannon fodder in the scheme of things. Other than playing chess, and perhaps flying a broom, you have no outstanding attributes, which is due to your own carelessness, indifference and laziness.

"I have already alerted Professor Dumbledore and he agrees with me. Therefore, on HIS direct order, stop trying to intimidate Miss Granger or any other students, especially the first years, as it has been reported to me by _several reliable sources_ that you make fun of them, are mean and a total bully. That stops immediately unless the career you chose upon graduation is that of permanent detention in this school and being an assistant to Filch."

Ron was already turning a nasty shade of red. McGonagall wondered that if she looked closer at his ears, steam might be coming out of them, but she had better things to do. The only reason why Ron hadn't responded to her was because he couldn't immediately think up a believable excuse (or rather lie) and even he knew that if he exploded and expressed his real opinion of Granger, McGonagall and the late Harry Potter, he just might be expelled, so for once he kept his mouth shut until McGonagall dismissed him.

It wasn't fair. He was a Pure-blood, but a very poor one thanks to his parents. His older brothers had all the "good jobs" such as curse breaker and dragon handler that he wanted to do except then he would be accused of being a copycat. He never did, nor would, understand why you had to learn stupid things, the theory behind it, etc. In his opinion, all they should do was teach spells, charms, defense or other _interesting_ things, and then let them practice. Why you had to start with useless things like turning a match into a needle (like you'd be using that a lot) when they could be taught things like stupefying, curses, becoming an animagus, jinxing Slytherins, etc.

If the curriculum of Hogwarts was run the Ronald B. Weasley way, they would only have to be in school two, maybe three years at the max. How could they not respect, listen to and obey such a powerful, talented wizard such as himself was a mystery. And _totally unfair_!

Maybe it would be better for him to join up with old Voldie as Ron was a powerful Pure-blood, would made a great spy, had learned strategy from playing chess and beating the hell of out all those who played with him and had many other talents that Voldie could use. Ron didn't care for Muggles and HATED most Mudbloods (such as Granger) so that would also be pluses in Voldie's eyes.

Ergo, Ron would keep his options open and to hell with Dumbledore, his parents, his siblings, other Gryffindors, etc. He knew he was still destined for greatness and he would achieve it someday, by fair means or foul. His name would go down in history and in glory. He felt a lot better after his newest plan, so to celebrate he made his way to the kitchens to have a bit of a snack. He left after two hours as dinner would be starting in another hour and the elves said lamb chops would be served so he had to get to the table first so he could eat most of them. Who dared to say he never had plans or goals!

It had been touch and go, but Daphne, her sister Astoria, Millie and her younger brother, Pansy, Theo Nott and two fourth years succeeded in escaping. Once these eight students arrived out of the tunnel, Daphne called for two of the Greengrass elves and had them take all eight of them to her house and then return but keep hidden as there might be others coming. Nott asked for "sanctuary" with the Greengrasses until he found out if his father would be pleased that he had escaped to warn the others or if for some reason he would be angry with his son. Nott, Sr. was a loose cannon and one never knew what he would approve or disapprove, especially when it was something his son did.

Naturally Daphne's parents were surprised for the company but after Daphne told them why an escape was needed her father asked "But there is no proof. The DMLE will demand proof and since none of you have been "interviewed" as you call it…."

Millie interrupted saying "My brother Mordred is a second year and he was done while I was in the Infirmary – in case I died, I think. He came with me as proof and because he just thought we were going for a walk and then I'd show him where the kitchens were so we could get a snack. I'm sure that a ward master or spell breaker can find the spell and get the magical signature."

"Also, there might be more coming" Daphne added. "We were the first ones out because we all met up together away from prying eyes and left. I called for Zelda and Zippy to get us and to go back and wait to see if any other people escaped."

Lady Greengrass saw to the preparing of rooms for her guests and the promised snack for Mordred, while Lord Greengrass alerted the proper people, starting with Amelia Bones, who brought along two Aurors and an Unspeakable to verify the story. The boy had indeed been spelled to report to Albus Dumbledore anything concerning Voldie or what _mischief_ their parents might be doing or planning.

It was all seriously against the law but a little thing like that never stopped Dumbledore and never would – especially if it was found out and there was lots of evidence.

"Do you know if any of the other Houses were "interviewed" like Slytherin was?" Amelia asked Daphne.

"No, but as you no doubt know Slytherins don't associate with the other Houses and the other three avoid Slytherins. Sometimes during sixth and seventh year, couples might form and depending on the status of the person from another House, it is "allowed" but basically, none of us know if any others but us were targeted."

Amelia was worried because who knew what other illegal deeds were done by the old coot. He could have been doing this to certain students for years. Her niece Susan was especially at risk because although the girl knew better than to report on any Ministry business involving her aunt, but if she was spelled….

Although the Greengrasses and the two Aurors wanted to have a posse formed and Hogwarts shut down, the Unspeakable thought it would be better to wait after Dumbles had "interviewed" a new student or two before they attacked. "Then we would have enough evidence to check on every student for anything that shouldn't be spelled or potioned. We'll need about a half dozen Unspeakables and specialized healers when we do descend on the school."

Since Daphne was scheduled to be "interviewed" tomorrow at 10:00 a.m., after a sixth year at 9:00 a.m., it was decided to drop in for lunch and arrests. In any event, tomorrow was going to be a busy day!


End file.
